I miss you
by Strawberrygoddess
Summary: Just a first time ccs fic writer's attempt at a song fic. I really hope you like it. R&R!


"I miss you"  
Disclaimer: The song is by Incubus, and I made a word change... and I cut a line in there. Don't sue me, it just didn't fit well. I don't own the characters either. Too bad, cause I wish I owned Li. ^_^  
  
AN: This is my first CCS fic. It takes place about a week after Syaoran gets back to Hong Kong. I would greatly appreciate any comments or suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Okay, hope you like!   
  
***begins and ends the song  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh, I hate unpacking. It's so depressing since your entire room is bleak and empty, and completely colorless. All your stuff's in boxes, big brown ones that provide a color other than white in your room, but still dark and bleak. Then, when you finally unpack everything, you should feel happy. But there's an ache inside you still, an ache that can't go away. There's something missing, and it doesn't feel like home until that something is returned to you. Then when your room is finally fixed, and the bleakness is gone, your heart is what's empty.  
Yeah, I know that feeling. And it's not something that's missing... it's someone. That one someone I thought I could spend my whole life with and be completely happy.  
  
*** To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real.***  
  
I never really thought I could fall in love. My family threw me into an arranged marriage when I was young, so I never thought about it. Why bother with this thing called love when I have to marry Meling? That's what I thought. Until... until her. A sweet girl with emerald eyes that sparkled when she smiled at you. A girl whose cheerfulness filled my heart with joy each and every day. A girl I've grown to love over the past years. Oh, if only I had brought Sakura with me, I'd be happy. If only...  
  
***To know that you feel the same as I do is a three-fold, utopian dream.***  
  
Want to know what the first thing I unpacked was? It was a little picture frame with Sakura's school portrait in it. It's sitting on my night stand right now. God, why can't I stop thinking about her? Okay, I'll think about my training. I resumed training yesterday with my old master. He just had a daughter, and she has the most beautiful green eyes. Kinda like Saku- damn!  
  
***You do something to me, that I can't explain.***  
  
Today was my first day back to school. I was glad to see my old friends and teachers again, and I was very relieved that I didn't have to translate half the words to understand my homework. It's just that I kept looking for that smile in front of me, but it never showed up. I'm getting pathetic, I need a walk.  
  
*** So would I be out of line if I said I miss you?***  
  
That little picture on my night stand? It's not even mine. I stole it from Eriol a while back when he wasn't looking. What?! You actually expected me to gather the courage to ask her for her picture? He didn't need it anyway. I've already practically given away my feelings countless times. Not to mention that incident at the airport when she was seeing me off. She literally leaped into my arms and hugged me good-bye. I tried to shake it off, but I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. "Okay, that's enough Kinomoto!" I said as I pulled her off me. All I really wanted was to gold her forever.  
  
***I see your picture. I've only been gone ten days but already I'm wasting away.***  
  
It's a nice day out here. People are out walking or riding bikes. I thought I heard someone roller skating behind me, and my instinct got the best of me. I turned, expecting Sakura, and got some little boy instead.   
In Japan the cherry blossoms should be blooming soon. Just the thought makes me smile. Sakuras. That's one of the only Japanese words I remember. She must be thrilled as she watches the trees take life. I want to be there with her so badly.   
  
***I know I'll see you again, whether far or soon.***  
  
Back to my room, now. I've decided. I need to tell her how I feel. I need to ask her to wait for me, for when I go back to see her. Okay, Syaoran, you can do this. Dial the number, that-a-boy. It's ringing!  
"Hello?" Oh, her voice! What a sound to hear.  
"Hey Sakura."  
"Syaoran?! Is that you?" As if it's anyone else!  
"Yeah. Uh... I have something to tell you..."  
  
***But I need you to know that I care, and I miss you.***  
  
the end   



End file.
